Abomination
The''' Abomination''' is a superpowered form taken by Emil Blonsky after he took some of the Super Soldier Serum, with a mix of Gamma Radiation. Emil increased the gamma ray levels, which makes him larger and stronger than Hulk; when the latter is not enraged, his natural enemy, but is unable to change back into human form or get stronger when getting angry. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk As both Bruce Banner and Betty Ross are taken into custody, Emil Blonsky, whose Super-Soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, confronts Samuel Sterns and demands he subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier serum and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination and the result could be an "abomination". Blonsky however is less than concerned about the possible consequences and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a hideous beast, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. The Abomination goes on a rampage in the city, hoping to draw out Banner. Banner, realizing that he is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Ross to release him. He jumps out of Ross' helicopter, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeds and after a violent, pitched even battle from the streets to atop a dilapidated building; the Abomination is defeated when the Hulk, after brutally strangling him unconscious with a huge chain, crushes his chest with his foot. The Hulk then flees the scene with the Army in hot pursuit. After that, Blonsky was then locked up in a specialized prison cell. The Consultant The World Security Council wish to have Emil Blonsky released from prison, as he's considered a war hero and put the blame of the entire battle on Banner. To make matters complicated, they even want him in the Avengers Initiative. So they order S.H.I.E.L.D to sent a liaison to ask for General Ross for Blonsky's release To prevent this, Phil Coulson informs Jasper Sitwell and they come up with a plan to stop Ross from freeing Blonsky, thus Coulson ends up sending the Consultant to annoy Ross. The next day at the restaurant, Agent Sitwell arrives as Agent Coulson eats breakfast. Coulson informs him that their plan worked, and that Blonsky will remain in prison. Character traits Emil Blonsky used a special military serum to take on the Hulk. After several failed attempts in defeating the Hulk, even after taking the serum, he became Abomination, after slowly mutating into becoming the monster. As Abomination, he is larger and stronger than the Hulk; when the latter is not enraged, with boney protrusions and tough skin. Emil keeps his intelligence, but loses the ability to change back to human form. Powers and Abilities After the first attempt to apprehend Bruce Banner, Emil was injected with a small dose of a military serum to increase his physical attributes in his body. Later before confronting the Hulk for a final time, he forced Samuel Sterns to increase his state by exposing his dose of serum with a blood transfusion extracted from Bruce with an addition of gamma rays. Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift over 100 tons. Although Abomination's strength surpasses that of Hulk; when the latter is not enraged, Abomination's strength does not increase with rage like that of Hulk. *'Superhuman Durability:' Abomination's amatomu is agile, impenetrable and indestructible. Impervious to all forms of physical harm. *'Superhuman Speed:' Even as Emil, Abomination could run or charge faster than the average soldier. Quite possibly as fast as an Olympic athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Abomination possesses far more agility then normal humans. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Abomination possesses unparalleled; reflexes, agility, mobility, and perception. As shown by him catching a fired RPG shell in midair. *'Superhuman Mobility:' Abomination possesses far more mobility then a normal human. *'Superhuman Senses:' Abomination's senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. Hulk possesses incredible perception, noticing even the smallest details. *'Self-Sustenance:' Abomination does not need air, water, food, or sleep to survive. *'Adaptation:' Abomination automatically adapts to anything (environment, situation, etc). *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Abomination possess fierce regenerative abilities, allowing him to molecularly rebuild himself, and is impossible to kill. *'Superhuman Immunity:' Abomination is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, etc. *'Immortality:' Abomination's aging has completely stopped. *'Weaponization:' Like Hulk, Abomination used various objects such as heavy chains and vehicles to overcome obstacles committed by Hulk and General Ross during the battle in Harlem. *'Retractable Skeletal Spikes:' Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms, elbows and feet. These were emerged through Blonsky's transformation and a reaction when Abomination was in battle with Hulk. These were used in battle with Hulk, as weapons, when a sharp spike on his elbow causes a deep wound on Hulk's chest. Abilties As Emil Blonsky, Abomination was a soldier working for the British Royal Marines before turning to Ross for a special case. After the first attempt to capture Bruce Banner in Brazil, Emil was injected with a small dose of a military serum to increase his physical attributes in his body. *'Advanced Military Operative': As Emil, Abomination was a veteran soldier, capable commanding teams for various sorts of missions. *'Expert Acrobat': Because of the dose of serum, Emil was able to avoid obstacles, committed by the Hulk during the second attempt to capture him, through various maneuvers of acrobatics. Weaknesses While similar to Hulk in almost every way, Abomination differs from Hulk in three ways; *'Lack of Shapeshifting:' Abomination is unable to change back into his human form. *'Limited Strength:' Abomination's strength doesn't increase with anger as Hulk does. *'Weakened Healing Factor:' Abomination regenerates from damage at a slower rate than Hulk. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Tim Roth **''The Consultant (Recycled Footage/Flashback) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" - (Recycled Footage/Computer Monitor) Behind the scenes * Roth enjoyed the motion capture, which reminded him of fringe theater, and he hired his trainer from Planet of the Apes to aid him in portraying the monster's movement.Empire Magazine Trivia * Prior to being cast in Punisher: War Zone, Ray Stevenson was in discussions for the role.Ray Stevenson Brings the Pain * In the comics, the Abomination usually has a pair of fish-like pointy ears, but they were abandoned for the movie. The director, Louis Leterrier, tried to work in the character's pointed ears, and the Hulk would just bite them off, but he felt that it would make the Hulk come across as stupid. *There are also several other differences between the Abomination in the comics and film. In the comics, he is usually bright green, and very reptillian-looking. But in the film, he is a muddled light green with some brown and as well as having many bone protrusions, including his spine, which is fully emerged from his back. Leterrier changed the Abomination's design from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an uber-human" like the Hulk. *Abomination was to be in the sequel to Ang Lee's film, but would have been Glenn Talbot instead of Emil Blonsky. *In one of several novelizations, it's revealed S.H.I.E.L.D. took custody of Abomination. *Following the transformation, and while barely noticeable, the Abomination retains Blonsky's tattoo on his upper right arm. *Abomination is one of the few main antagonists not to be killed off in their debut appearance. Other antagonists are Loki Laufeyson, The Other and Thanos. *He is never actually referred to as The Abomination throughout the film, as Leterrier thought the alias sounded silly. It is alluded to, however, when Samuel Sterns tells Blonsky that injecting himself with Banner's blood combined with the super soldier serum already in his body, could result in "an abomination". He is later referred to as The Abomination in "Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant". *Actor Tim Roth supplied motion capture and voice effects for the Abomination, which was digitally enhanced. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' The Abomination.jpg Abomination1-TIH.png Abomination2-TIH.png Abomination3-TIH.png Abomination4-TIH.png Abomination5-TIH.png Abomination6-TIH.png Abomination7-TIH.png Abomination8-TIH.png Abomination9-TIH.png Hulk and abomination jumps toward chopper wallpaper.jpg Abomination_Sneer.jpg|Abomination. 2008_11_18_abomination.jpg|Blonsky charges towards Hulk. abomb.PNG|Abomination calling out Banner. AbominationBurned.jpg|Abombination howls in pain. image_08.jpg|Abomination clashes with Hulk. Abomination vs Hulk.jpg Scream Off.jpg hulk280_500088a.jpg|Abombination after being choked out by the Hulk. incredible-hulk-movie-hulk-abomination-clash-in-ny.jpg|Hulk stomps Abomination. SaveHulk.jpg|Abomination lay defeated before Hulk. Wwe-2011-08-12-08h21m58s124.jpg 2986453325_dc3556a512.jpg|Concept Art Render. abomart012.jpg|Concept Art Render. abomart02.jpg|Concept Art Render. References //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation